


Lights! Camera! Action!

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Pepper Potts, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Gags, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Impact Play, Large Cock, Loving and Healthy, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Objectification, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn actors, Praise Kink, Restraints, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony knows he's lucky; not everyone gets to submit to their wives for pleasure,and for business.Tony Stark Bingo Fill, Adopted: Tony/Natasha/Pepper - (card 3026)Season of Kink Bingo Fill, B2: Pornography,Natasha Romanov Bingo Fill, G3: Impact Play,Pepperony Bingo Fill, B2: NSFW: Dom/sub
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Natasha Bingo, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Lights! Camera! Action!

The line of his back is slick, both from his sweat and the oil she's poured on him earlier - helps soften the blows, catches the light of the projectors, and looks messy enough that even if they weren't doing their jobs right now, Natasha would still want to ravage him. 

She looks up from staring at Tony's reddened ass, and smirks when she sees the way Pepper has, accordingly to their directions, sat down on the throne-like chair in front of Tony, and is touching herself. That might be an understatement too, this is _porn_ \- Pepper is jerking her clit in time with fucking herself on a nine-inch, lube-slick black silicone dildo. Her hair is still tied up in its high ponytail, not a strand astray in true kink.com domme fashion. 

She looks fucking hot.

But Natasha isn't done with Tony's ass. Not just yet, and they all know it, even if Tony's a little too out of it to realize it, as much as he breathes hard enough to be heard by every mic held up over their heads. 

"Keep counting," she hisses, and grins when Tony's head jerks where it had slumped, and his back tenses before relaxing again. "Now," Natasha growls louder than technically necessary. 

The flogger whips through the air, the knotted leather strands whooshing and slicing and crashing against the skin of both Tony's asscheeks. 

He cries out first. Then sucks in a breath, Natasha can see him nodding to himself, and then, "Nineteen,"

"Good boy," she says, pressing her cool hand into his skin, massaging his ass for a second while looking at the side of his face. God but she loves him like this, his arms held up and suspending him whole, coiling his shoulder muscles and biceps and neck, his legs kept on the ground with a weighted spreader bar that holds him open for torture and use. "Very good boy. One more," she clicks her tongue, and steps back again. 

She snaps her fingers, once, twice, thrice, and here. She whips Tony's ass for the last time, watching in rapture the way the leather hits it, the way the bright red splotches already there lighten up some more only to whiten when she once again steps forward, throwing the flogger down to clatter on the concrete floor while she walks up the mat, and presses both her hands into Tony's ass cheeks. She plasters herself to his back, winds her arms around his chest to palm at his clamped nipples while she gives little thrusts of her pelvis against his painful backside and buries her face between his neck and shoulder. 

"You did so good, such a great little pain slut for us, beautiful," she whispers, loud enough for the mics to pick it up, but low enough that Tony strains his ear back to listen, his humid skin dragging against her cheek. 

She doesn't stay there long though. After a minute or so, Natasha walks around to his front, winking at Pepper, grinning when she sees the woman now has both her legs hoisted on either of her chair's arms and is four fingers deep into her own vagina. 

"Soon baby," Natasha tells her, and Pepper laughs. 

"Bring me his face, please," 

"Coming right up," 

The look on Tony's face, both wrecked with tears and the way his lips stretch around his spider gag, letting all his spit flow out, and that of his need, still there, and even heightened by Pepper's words, make Natasha wish she could untie him and ride his face till she came screaming. 

Not what the script says though. 

But Tony knows, and Pepper does too, if the way her breath hitches behind Natasha is any clue. They know and they want it too - maybe at home then. 

"Ready to get your arms back under you to crawl to where you belong, baby?" Natasha snaps her fingers again, focuses Tony. 

He nods, his voice a gargle of sounds that can't make sense with the gag in the way. The sound of Natasha's wet dreams. 

"Good boy," she coos as she unties his arms first, one by one so she can guide them down slowly and massage his shoulders - she doesn't care if the director has to edit that out, it's necessary. She makes sure Tony's blood flows normally, massages his neck too, and steadies him as long as he needs her to before she crouches down and unties the spreader bar as well. 

His cock is so hard and the cock ring around it, with its chains that lead to both his nipple clamps and the weight that's hanging from his balls is so beautiful she has to kiss it. She looks up into Tony's dark eyes and winks while lapping at the weeping head of his cock. 

"There you go," she grins when he slumps and she guides him down onto his hands and knees, then straightens up and takes his gag off carefully. She spares another minute to check his lips and mouth for scrapes, and massages his jaw. Good to go. "Now crawl to her cunt, bury your face in it just right or I'll have to help you." 

Tony's whimpers always get Natasha wetter than anything, it's no different today, but she lets him go and abide by her command in order to retrieve her toy for the next act. Her strap-on is well in place, twelve inches of flesh-toned monster cock ready to fill Tony's plugged ass to the brim, by the time she hears Pepper curse and sees her jolt in place, both hands pushing Tony's face further against her pussy. 

"That's right, go on baby, eat me out, that's good, that's good, more," Pepper babbles incoherently. The slurping noises Tony makes and the squelches of his tongue fucking into Pepper's drenched hole are just too much for Natasha to stand by any longer. 

So she walks up to behind Tony again. She pushes Pepper's hands away to grab Tony's hair instead, pulling his head back until he's forced to look up at her. 

"Time to make use of your mouth to actually fuck her. Time to stretch her pussy, and your ass for me, isn't that right?" She asks, and Tony's a little too quick to forget he's not allowed to talk when he nods and opens his mouth to respond, only for Pepper to jam half her hand in his mouth and snap. 

"Shut up, toys don't talk now do they?" She pushes her fingers further down Tony's mouth until he gags and Natasha moans low in her throat. The cameraman thankfully doesn't miss a second of it, and she knows this video is one they'll rewatch together soon. 

"Now open," Natasha asks, and slides the shorter end of the dildo gag into Tony's mouth, "Suck," she continues, waiting for Tony's lips to close around the silicone to fasten the gag behind Tony's head, Pepper taking care of holding him into position. The longer part of the dildo that's destined to fuck Pepper sticks out from Tony's mouth so beautifully Natasha doesn't hold back from leaning down and kissing it. "Perfect." 

Here goes nothing, she grins at Pepper's frankly too high-pitched moans - she doesn't moan that way behind closed doors, but it's still a sound that makes both Tony and herself go wild - and goes to her knees behind Tony, happy for her thigh-high boots that cushion her knees somewhat. Natasha carefully finds the plug that's nestled in Tony's ass, and pulls gently, tugging here and there and this way and that, until the largest part of it is past Tony's rim and the rest follows, leaving him red and gaping from the humongous size of the toy. Necessary humongous size given the dick he's meant to take - Natasha can still remember how hard Tony had gotten in the production office when Rogers showed them the assortment of sex toys they were to use for this movie. A whore's dream, truly. 

Lube is poured and fucked into Tony's ass with both Natasha's hands, she alternates her fingers to get as much of it inside as she can, then slicks up her strap-on and winks at Pepper where the woman is still writhing on Tony's mouth piece. 

"Let's make this hole mine again, shall we?" Natasha whispers, slapping Tony's ass on both cheeks so he gets the message and spreads his knees further, arching his back to present as best he can when Pepper is busy pulling on his hair, guiding him in and out of her pussy. Using Tony like he's just another toy, their own little plaything and seeing Pepper do the same will never get old, and the way Tony's dick keeps dripping precome on the concrete just confirms his obvious enjoyment of it. 

Natasha fucks into him hard, the lube slicking the way so she can slide in like she would into butter, Tony's rim stretching effortlessly, yet pretty much as far as it will go and she senses more than she hears Tony moan hard against his gag. She grips his fast-bruising ass hard to drive her cock inside him, again and again and again and Pepper does the same with his head and Natasha's is so close, so so close, that she almost cries out when she sees the director give her the go-ahead in the corner of the room. She nods at Pepper, who grins in relief, and then slides a hand under Tony, finds the clasp of his cock ring and undoes the snap of it. She pulls on the chain that still connects it to his nipple clamps hard, moans when Tony's back arches violently from the pain and release of his nipples, and then tugs at the weight around his balls hard. 

They all come practically in sync, Pepper's moans getting closer and closer together, louder than ever and closer to her natural tone, Tony's cock jerking in Natasha's hand and spluttering come all over the floor, and Natasha's hips hammering away into his ass before she too, comes hard and has to stop moving as she almost falls onto Tony's back. 

"Aaaand CUT!" The director yells. 

The crew starts moving around them, taking toys back into the crates that line up the walls beyond the stage, cleaning where they can while the three of them catch their breaths. 

It's only when Natasha pulls out, stepping out of her unfastened strap-on and letting Tony out of both gag and weights, that they all look at each other in turn and grin, exhausted, fucked-out, blissed. 

"Come here," Natasha beckons Tony closer, holding him tight to her chest with her chin resting on top of his head and a gentle hand petting his hair. Pepper massages Tony's back and legs carefully, and then takes care of retrieving their paychecks from the crew. 

"Let's go home," she says when she comes back, and even that doesn't make Tony perk up, too tired to even lift his head it seems. It makes both Natasha and Pepper smile at each other. A well-used Tony is a cuddly Tony, and they're okay with that. 

"Home sweet home, it is." Natasha nods, moving to help Tony up and supporting him with an arm under his shoulders, "Come on, baby, we'll take care of you." 


End file.
